Trouble in the Seven Lands
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: Seven years after the events of Brotherhood of Roanapur, two Yakuza clans trying to bring peace in Japan, gaining help from two mercenaries, also friends but must face off other gangs including the Russian mafia wants to take full control of Japan and bring down the Yakuza like they did to the Washimine clan and the Kosa Council. Crossover of Bleach/Naruto/Black Lagoon
1. Prologue

**January 4, 2015**

 **Japan**

 **Graveyard**

The rain poured down like fire, soaking anything it touches. A loud storm stroke from a distance. A woman stared down at a grey tombstone, carved into a circular shape with water dripping off the edges. Her wavy orange hair soaked and heaved on her shoulders as shiny drops of water stroked down her cheeks, passing a beauty mark next to her lower lip. The tombstone had a name carved onto the surface.

' _Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Beloved founder, leader, father and brother.'_

Rangiku watched as the somber melancholy surrounded her with ease. Genryūsai was the leader of the Gotei 13 since the discovery in the early 60s. They weren't very popular but they had a wide reputation to this day from not only to the criminals of Japan but the community as well.

Sadly, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was diagnosed with an incurable disease and had just died three days ago, fighting it while he was still barely alive. It was him who brought her into the clan. He acted like a father to her, did everything her real parents couldn't. He was the reason Rangiku had a reason to be here. Without him, everything would've been hell for her. Now with him gone, she felt like her past was about to come haunt her again.

" _ここに出て雨の中に立つのは健康ではありません。あなたは風邪をひいてしまいます。_ _ **(It's not healthy to be out here and standing in the rain. You'll catch a cold.)**_ "

Rangiku turned to her right and was greeted by the sight of a blonde woman with a distinguishingly younger face, carrying a handmade umbrella which covered her from the rain.

" _松本。_ _ **(Matsumoto.)**_ "

" _レディ・ツナード_ _ **(Lady Tsunade,)**_ " _Rangiku greeted. "_ _私はあなたがここに来るのを知らなかった。_

 _ **(I didn't know you would come here.)**_ "

" _もちろん。私たちはここですべての友達ですね。_ _ **(Of course. We're all friends here, aren't we?)**_ " _Tsunade said._

Rangiku didn't respond but allowed her to join her. She turned back to the tombstone while Tsunade stood next to her and shared her umbrella with her. The Konohagakure(Tsunade's clan) and the Gotei 13 had been allies for quite some time. Tsunade was the leader of the Konohagakure since the 90s. She and her clan used to owe debt to a previous clan until they were all wiped out by a mob from Russia. They were planning to take full control of their business which the Konohagakure had a problem with.

" _山本さんに何が起こったのは残念ですが、_ _ **(I'm sorry about what happened to Yamamoto,)**_ " _Tsunade said. "_ _彼は偉大な男で、すばらしい友人でした。_ _ **(He was a great man and a great friend.)**_ "

Rangiku remained fixed on the tombstone. It wasn't just his passing that was bothering her.

" _私はそれに値するとは思わない。_ _ **(I don't think I deserve it.)**_ " _Rangiku said._

Tsunade looked at her. At first, she didn't understand what she said but a second later, she realized what she was talking about and her expression deepened.

" _彼らはあなたにおやぶんを作った。_ _ **(They made you Oyabun.)**_ "

Before Yamamoto's death, Tsunade had always heard Rangiku declining the request to be a leader. She was only a lieutenant and never intended to be a leader. When the leader passes away, the lieutenant is to take their place. Rangiku was to take his place once he died.

" _はい、_ _ **(Yes,)"**_ _Rangiku continued. "_ _山本は死にたい願いとしてタイトルを私に渡した。私はそれに値するものではありません。山本は本当のおやぶんでした。彼を置き換える者は誰もいません。_ _ **(Yamamoto passed the title down to me as his dying wish. I don't deserve it. Yamamoto was the true Oyabun. There is no one to replace him.)**_ "

Tsunade let out a short sigh. She understood how much Yamamoto meant to Rangiku. All those days when she refused to even accept her role as the leader once Yamamoto stepped down has proved fruitless for her. Tsunade turned to her with the spark in her eyes.

" _ランギク、_ _ **(Rangiku,)**_ " _She said. "_ _私はあなたが何を通過しているのか理解していますが、山本はなくなり、理由のためにタイトルが手渡されました。一族は彼らを導くためにおやぶんが必要です。彼らはあなたが必要です。_ _ **(I understand what you're going through but Yamamoto is gone and the title was handed to you for a reason. The clan needs an Oyabun to lead them. They need you.)**_ "

Rangiku hesitated to respond. She wanted to argue that it wasn't her time but she was right. Yamamoto is gone and someone has to take over and look after the clan. It was now her responsibility to step up and take her job seriously. Rangiku eventually nodded. Tsunade placed her hand on her shoulder with a half smile.

" _さあ、_ _ **(Come,)**_ " _She said. "_ _あなたに何か飲みましょう。_ _ **(Let's get you something to drink.)**_ "

Rangiku nodded again and Tsunade. As Rangiku followed, she looked back over her shoulders at the tombstone.

" _さようなら、山本。_ _ **(Goodbye, Yamamoto.)**_ "

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. I want to say thanks to Maximus Hambugerlius for being my editor again. Also to remind you all that this is 7 years later after the events of Brotherhood of Roanapur and my co-author is BloodyDemon666. I'm hoping that you're enjoying the story of Brotherhood of Roanapur so far and liking this story as well. Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	2. The Gaijin Ronins

**June 14, 2016**

 **North Korea**

" _Fuckin' hell!"_ _ **Wes**_ _cursed as he crashed through a fence._

The Jeep they were on skidded back onto the road after driving through the forest, driving over autumn leaves. The place was so fortified that everywhere they go, their pursuers would be there. As the bullets zipped past him from behind, Wes checked the side mirror only for it to get shot off.

" _This is fucking bullshit!" His partner,_ _ **Rone**_ _, shouted as he returned fire from the back._

" _No shit, dumbass!" Wes retorted. "How the fuck did you alert the entire KPA?!"_

" _Shut the fuck up and get us outta here!"_

Wes took a right, heading down an isolated road as the North Korean soldiers chased them down relentlessly. The news was right about them. They won't stop until they are dropped. Rone continued to open fire at the pursuing Jeep.

" _Don't kill them! They're just doin' their job!" Wes called out._

" _Does it really matter?!" Rone snapped before turning around to reload his M4A1 SOPMOD. "How much further 'till we reach the border?"_

" _Not far! We're almost there!"_

Driving over a bridge, they noticed a checkpoint ahead which would lead them into South Korea grounds. As they reached the checkpoint, Wes noticed from the rear mirror, the KPA suddenly came to a stop. They must've realized where they were going at this point. Wes made the last push and drove past the checkpoint, stopping near the side after a while. As the two caught their breaths, Rone began to laugh.

" _We made it...We fucking made it!"_

Wes turned around and glared at him. Rone stared at him in confusion.

" _What?" Rone asked._

" _You had...one job," Wes growled. "Just one job. We were there to extract the general without setting off any alarms. Now we're not gonna get double the payment for killing him."_

" _Like I said, he pulled out a gun."_

" _You shot him before he did! You could've just tackled him and cuffed him."_

" _We woulda been shot by then."_

Wes groaned before turning away.

" _Whatever. Let's just get outta here before-"_

As soon as he turned to the front, they were facing another team of soldiers aiming their weapons at them. The two got out, leaving their weapon with their hands up.

"ROK Armed Forces! Identify yourselves!"

" _Easy, guys. We're the ones you hired." Wes called._

The soldiers exchanged glances and said something before lowering their weapons. They eventually helped the two back into the South Korean Military Base.

* * *

 **June 15, 2016**

 **Incheon, South Korea**

Wes woke up to the rumbling from the nightstand. His eyes slowly opened up to the sight of shuttered shadows through the hotel room he and Rone were staying at. After getting paid for the job without the double bonus, Wes and Rone decided to stay in Korea for some time since there's nothing for them back in the US. Rone's situation was a big slap to his face ever since he received a Dear John letter during his SEALs tour in the Middle East. Wes has pretty much nothing left as a loner and Rone was all he had left.

Wes turned over to reach the phone on his nightstand. Picking it off, he noticed the time on the alarm clock stated 7:00. The ringtone was starting to annoy Wes so he answered the call.

" _Hello?" Wes groaned._

" _Is this Weston Reynolds?" The caller asked._

" _Yeah. Who's asking?"_

" _We're the Extra Order."_

" _Who?" Wes asked before remembering the name. "Oh right, the mercenaries from South Africa. You got a job for us?"_

" _That's right. We need you in Tokyo today."_

 _Wes sighed. "Alright. Just let me and my partner get ready. See you there."_

Hanging up the phone, Wes lets out an exasperated sigh. After refreshing himself in the shower, Wes got dressed and got out of the room and went to Rone's room which was right next to his. He banged on the door and waited. Wes heard the light switch flick and Rone opened the door. He was baring nothing but trunks with billed money tucked in the hems. His ink work on both his arms and chest showed off his attitude.

" _What're ya up for, Wes?" Rone asked. "It's five in the morning."_

" _Says the guy who's dancing this late." Wes replied._

" _Exactly, I'm busy."_

" _We got a job, dude."_

" _Now?"_

" _No, yesterday."_

Rone let out a grunt before closing the door on his partner. He already got the message and was definitely getting ready.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Wes and Rone just stepped off the plane in the hangar where they met up with two men in suits standing behind a black Volkswagen Passat.

" _Weston Reynolds and Roman Rideoff, right?" One of the men asked._

" _That's us," Wes answered. "You guys EO?"_

" _Sure are, mate." The other answered. "We'll take you to the job."_

The **Extra Order** is a group of South African mercenaries with quite a dark history, dating back to the 80s. They were most active during the Sierra Leone Civil War where they were involved with blood diamonds. Wes and Rone packed their bags into the car and got inside before they drove off. Some time has passed and none of them spoke throughout the drive. The traffic around them was packed and crammed during this time of day.

" _Heard alot about you guys when you two were in service," one of the mercenaries said. "Uncle Sam decided to cut you loose to steal some blood money in Cuba."_

" _That's us alright." Rone replied._

" _We were actually in Colombia and the cartel were Cuban." Wes corrected._

" _That was hardcore stealing their shit and killing everyone rehire too." The mercenary said._

" _We sure did, buddy." Rone muttered._

Wes didn't feel like going deeper into what happened in Colombia and neither was Rone. But fortunately, the mercenaries didn't discuss any further and the drive went back to silent.

* * *

Some time later, they arrived at a wine shop built between multiple buildings that seemingly looked abandoned. Outside the front door of the shop was another one of the EO mercenaries, waiting for them. Parking the car, the four got out of the car and approached the mercenary. He had a spider tattoo on his neck and a scar on his cheek.

" _Glad you two are here." The spider mercenary said. "Come on then. Let's get this over with."_

As the two followed the mercenaries into the shop, the first thing they saw was smashed glass, bullet casings, spilt wine and several bodies and scattered weapons. Some bullet holes were marked throughout the shop. Wes wasn't sure if this was going to get them into a bad spot with the police.

" _Aren't you guys worried about the cops?" Wes asked._

" _We told them to back the fuck off because we own 'em." The spider mercenary answered. "All you need to do is focus on the job."_

They continued to make their way through the shop, passing more bodies and leftover chaos.

" _What is it really you guys hired us for exactly?" Wes asked. "You guys clearly know how to do your own shit."_

" _And it seems like you killed everyone here." Rone added._

" _Do you wish to get paid at a good price?" The spider mercenary asked._

Rone glanced at Wes and they both nodded.

" _Good. Now come on."_

They arrived at the back room with the door already open. Wes entered and stopped once he and Rone saw something surprising. There was a young Japanese girl tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She looked to be the age of a high school senior, although her business dress said otherwise. Dried tears were stained on her bruised cheeks and her mouth was taped shut. The girl was squirming and muffling noises, hopelessly trying to distance herself away from them.

" _What the fuck?" Rone muttered. None of the EO mercenaries were fazed. "What's going on here?"_

" _What's going on is that you will be delivering this bitch to our client who wants to have some fun with her and after that you have to bury the body."_

Wes didn't like where this was going. This isn't a job for them. He always thought that the EO could've delivered the girl themselves without them, just to spare their time.

"I'm sorry. I think you assholes mistook us for a clean up crew," Wes said, turning to the spider mercenary. "We provide extractions and security or if you want, assassinations. You wanna get rid of this girl, go find some janitors from the black market. We're gonna pass on this one."

 _The mercenary stepped in their way."Oye! We're hiring you yanks and that's what you're gonna do."_

Wes had a bad feeling about them from the start but he tried to deny it. He looked around the surroundings. It was just the spider mercenary and the other two from. The rest were outside the room. Wes and Rone exchanged glances and nodded. From the looks on the EO mercenaries, they didn't expect them to bring guns.

Wes pulled out his pistol first and shot the spider mercenary in the neck while Rone took out the other two. Wes then walked up to the spider mercenary's body and finished him off with a well-placed bullet to the forehead. Heading towards the door, a mercenary appeared to check the noise, only to be shot by Wes before he could raise his weapon. He and Rone went out into the wine shop and took on the rest of the mercenaries under a minute.

Once the gunfire ceased, Wes took the time to double tap the remaining mercenaries on the ground. He then looked up and noticed the last one still alive. He was struggling to lift his head up and his mouth was filled with blood.

" _Y-You two are de-"_

Wes finished the mercenary off with two shots to the head.

" _Clear." Wes called._

" _All clear!" Rone replied._

The two took the time to stop and look around the shop. There were still bodies strewn around, including the dead Japanese people. Wes knew this wouldn't look good for the police.

" _Well, shit." Wes cursed._

 _Rone looked at the back room. "What do we do with the girl?"_

* * *

After getting one of the EO cars parked in the alleyway nearby, Wes and Rone got out and opened the trunk. They also freed the girl and tagged her with them.

" _Shoulda known those assholes would pull off that shit." Wes said._

" _Nah, don't beat yourself to it. We didn't know." Rone replied._

" _Now we just gotta get outta this mess. How many EO mercs do you think are here in Japan?"_

" _Not sure. It's only a matter of time until they realize their buddies back there are dead. As I remembered, they have cops on their payroll so going to the airport is outta the picture. All we need to do is lay low and protect the girl at all cost."_

" _Roger."_

The two zipped open the bag with their clean set of clothes inside. Wes looked up and noticed the girl still staring at them.

" _You might need to look away for this, kid." he said, making gestures to help translate._

The girl then realised what they meant.

" _Oh, gomen nasai." she muttered before turning away._

With her looking away, Wes dug into his bag and got out a black blazer and a pair of dark jeans. After some time, Wes finished getting dressed and adjusted his collar. He looked over to Rone whose clothes look identical to his, although Rone wore a button up shirt. They stuffed their old clothes into the bag and put them back into their trunk.

" _Alright, missy," Rone called, grabbing the girl's attention. "We're heading out."_

The three got inside the car and drove off, away from the scene.


End file.
